Je ne me battrais pas pour l'humanité, seulement pour toi LevixOC
by Poline67
Summary: Estelle, 17 ans et accessoirement la fille adoptive du major Erwin, se voit forcer de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. Mais tandis que cette dernière porte à l'humanité une peur viscérale, comment réagira-t-elle en rencontrant le caporal Livaï et son terrible regard ? De même, lorsqu'elle sera confiée à sa garde ? Un humain bien plus sombre et intriguant que ses semblables...
1. Pologue

Bonjour à tous ! :) Je tiens à vous faire rapidement part de mon enthousiasme à partager avec vous ma première fan-fiction ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. C'est pourquoi je ne vous demanderai pas d'être compréhensif, vous laissant ainsi tout à votre lecture !

En outre, je tiens également à clarifier un petit détail : hormis Estelle (OC), les personnages et le monde de "Shingeki no Kyojin" ne m'appartiennent pas (Hajime Isayama) ! Et au vu des nombreux noms donnés tels Levi, Rivaille, Livaï, j'ai opté pour ce dernier !

 **Prologue**

POV de Livaï :

J'étais tranquillement assis sur une chaise en bois, légèrement en repli. Posté dans le coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre qui me laissait encore l'ombre, je patientais sans piper mot. J'étais ici dans le cadre d'un projet qui tenait Erwin à cœur, à l'instar du reste du bataillon d'exploration.

Le major lui avait demandé de le suivre et d'assister à cette entrevue. J'ai accepté, bien entendu. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas de bon cœur. Je ne suis pas celui qui va créer et mettre en place les stratégies après tout. Ceci est le rôle d'Erwin, non le mien. Au contraire, je préfère suivre les ordres de ce dernier sans rien demander, ayant parfaitement confiance en ses décisions.

Ainsi, les jambes négligemment croisées, un bras reposant encore sur mon dossier, je suis là à écouter déblatérer des mondanités qui me prennent à la gorge. Quelles futilités idiotes ! C'en était horripilant. Toutes ces simagrées seraient terminées depuis longtemps déjà, si ces hommes aux hautes fonctions publiques appartenant au corps de l'armée n'étaient pas aussi stupides.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler discrètement.

_Bon, c'est d'accord major Erwin, cède enfin le petit homme caché derrière le bureau. Je vous accorderais ce dont vous avez besoin, de même que des rations supplémentaires de vivres. Mais ne nous y trompaient pas, je ne fais pas cela de bonté de cœur. J'ai beau avoir conscience de vos capacités, l'humanité souffre déjà bien assez de déséquilibres alimentaires. Je compte sur vous pour que mes donations ne soient pas vaines, ajoute-t-il en plissant ses petits yeux de fouines.

_Je vous l'assure monsieur, répond immédiatement mon supérieur. Nous mènerons notre mission à bien et reconquérions le mur Maria.

_J'espère bien, grogne aigrement la fouine.

Mais soudainement, on entend de légers coups à la porte : une visite inattendue. Cela a le don de me sortir de ma rêverie.

_Entrez.

Le battant s'ouvre tandis que la silhouette maigre d'un homme mûr fait son apparition. Il semble épuisé mais un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

_Major Erwin Smith, je suis heureux de vous trouver enfin ! J'ai cette lettre à vous remettre de toute urgence.

Le nouvel arrivant sort une lettre en papier brun et la tend au blond.

_Je te remercie, répond le concerné, hochant la tête à son intention.

_Vous pouvez disposer désormais, gronde l'adjoint de la fouine, également situé derrière le bureau.

_Sur le champ, acquiesce le coursier en prenant la pose de l'armée.

Poings serrés au centre de sa poitrine, jambe droites et tendues. Pieds légèrement écartés, parallèlement aux épaules. Belle posture travaillée. Ce jeune homme doit souvent avoir à faire aux membres important de l'armée, sans nul doute.

Erwin ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort la lettre. Je le vois la relire plusieurs fois et observe sa mâchoire se crisper légèrement. Il est contrarié et n'est pas satisfait de ce qu'on lui apprend. Ma curiosité est enfin piquée. Il est dur de faire sortir à mon supérieur cette mine inquiète.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demandais-je simplement.

_Rien de bon… On m'envoie d'ici quelques jours une fille, de l'âge de nos nouvelles recrues, grogne-t-il, le visage sombre.

_Un gamine ? proteste la fouine. On vous envoie une gamine sans vous prévenir ? Comme ça ?

_A vrai dire… commence le blond en se passant la main sur son menton fraîchement rasé. Ce n'est pas une gamine comme les autres.

_Elle à suivit la formation de l'armé ?

_Non.

_Alors en quoi est-elle si spéciale ? demande l'adjoint, les sourcils froncées sous l'incompréhension.

_Cette gamine est la mienne. C'est _ma_ gamine.

 _Hein ?_


	2. Arrivée à Trost en toute discrétion !

_Je suis désolée pour les mises en pages. A vrai dire, je suis encore novice et tente peu à peu, de m'habituer. :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_ ^^

 **Chapitre 1**

.

Ok, Erwin allait définitivement me tuer. Assurément.

Moi, Estelle Sayrem, âgée de 17 ans, était sur le point de débarquer dans le bataillon d'exploration du sud sans même mettre annoncé. Peut-être est-ce une mauvaise idée, certes, mais je préfère nettement cette position à ce qui m'attend si le dit-blond est au courant de mes petites bêtises.

En effet, si le major se trouve encore dans l'ignorance des faits, je pourrais toujours inventer un quelconque baratin et sauver ma peau. Dans le cas contraire, autant me trancher la gorge sur le champ. Car je suis bien forcée de le reconnaître : Erwin pouvait, dans certaines circonstances, se révéler terrifiant. Je vous l'assure.

Et c'est sur cet espoir fragile et incertain que je continue d'avancer, ou plus précisément, de courir. Je suis en ce moment même sur le mur Rose, à une centaine de mettre de la porte du district de trost. A l'opposé de sa jumelle _ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Même à cette distance, je peux apercevoir l'immense rocher qui fait désormais barrage entre l'extérieur inquiétant et la ville sereine. Je suis au courant de la situation : un certain Eren Jäger, arrivé 4ème au terme de la formation de Keith Shadis, est capable de se transformer en titans. Un véritable espoir pour l'humanité. Offrant de nouvelles perspectives de reconquête du mur Maria. Mouais, j'attends de voir…

Mais tandis que je continue ma course, j'entends quelqu'un me héler. Je m'arrête et tourne mon regard vers le bas. Accroché à un grappin, un jeune garçon au crâne rasé faisait l'ascension du mur. Son matériel tridimensionnel semble neuf et bien entretenu. Son sourire, quant à lui, se révèle très sympathique. Je m'oblige à patienter, le temps qu'il me rejoigne.

_ Salut ! dit le garçon aux yeux…, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois ! Tu es nouvelle ?

L'inconnu fait ma taille, ce qui ne m'oblige pas à lever les yeux. Un bon point, sachant que je suis déjà on-ne-peut plus intimidé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir_ , m'interrogeais avec agacement.

_Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? le questionnais-je froidement. Il se peut très bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais vus, tout simplement, protestais-je en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_ Nous sommes peu nombreux à avoir rejoint le bataillions d'explorations cette année, se justifie-t-il tandis que son sourire se fait moins éclatant. Et même en comptant l'intégralité des troupes du commandant Erwin Smith, nous ne sommes pas tant que ça.

 _« Le commandant Erwin Smith » Il est donc sous ses ordres… Bien._ Il est vrai que sa cape vert olive et le blason présent sur sa poitrine gauche auraient pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

_ Tu as raison, je suis bel et bien nouvelle, approuvais-je finalement en le fixant de mes yeux bleu. Pourrais-tu me conduire quelque part ? Je suis un peu perdu…

ooooooooo

ooooooooo

Ce jeune garçon se nomme Conny. Il est arrivé 8ème de sa promotion et a récemment intégré le bataillon d'exploration. Petit de taille, il se démarque par ses cheveux noirs tondus à ras et ses iris dorés.

De plus, il n'est pas lésinant sur les sourires et n'hésite jamais à m'en présenter. De petites fossettes se creusent alors sur son visage rond et laissent transparaitre son jeune âge. Enfin… le même que le mien. Nous avons tous les deux 17 ans après tout. Cet inconnu est vraiment bavard.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la ville nouvellement ré-habitée du district de Trost, je relève ma capuche sur le haut de ma tête. Il est préférable pour moi de dissimuler mon visage, au cas où Erwin serait dans les parages... Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai jamais était très chanceuse…

Et, ajoutons également le fait que me dissimuler aux yeux des passants a le pouvoir de me calmer partiellement. Cette foule autour de moi avait le don de me mettre à fleur de peau. Je me sentais soudainement oppressée et laissais mon regard angoissé vaguer sur cette ville animée. Pourtant, je m'oblige une nouvelle fois à conserver une allure naturelle. Pas question d'attirer l'attention.

 _Je ne ferais pas demi-tour._

Quelques minutes après, je constate que la température s'est rafraichie et que les nuages tombent bas. Sans suit l'apparition de gouttes de pluie ici et là, qui mèneront rapidement à une légère averse. Je commence à frissonner malgré moi.

Mon short terreux me colle à la peau, tandis que la toile de mes bottes gonfle. Et si ma cape me protège le haut du corps, ma chemise bleue marine ne me tient malheureusement pas très chaud. Stupide climat changeant !

Conny, lui, ne semble pas sans préoccuper outre mesure. Que c'est énervant.

_ On est bientôt arrivé, m'informe-t-il en tournant sa frimousse vers moi. C'est toujours tout droit, donc nous n'en avons plus que pour deux minutes à tout casser.

_ Oh, super, répondis-je enchantée. Cependant… je ne voudrais te sembler impoli, mais pourrions-nous nous quitter ici ? Je dois régler une petite affaire personnelle… insistais-je.

_ Personnelle ? Bon, et bien pas de problème…, comprend Conny.

_ Mais voudrais-tu que nous nous retrouvons à un café non loin ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de proposer face à la mine déçu du garçon.

 _Qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup ?_

_ Avec plaisir ! Pourquoi pas au « Cidre et Pomme » ? C'est un lieu plutôt connu, tu n'auras qu'à demander à un passant. Il saurât certainement t'y conduire ou t'indiquer.

_ Parfait, approuvais-je sur le champ. Je te remercie …

 _Attendez… connu ? Le café sera bondé ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un lieu plus isolé, nom d'un titan !?_

_ A tout à l'heure alors.

_ C'est cela !

Et sans perdre une seconde de plus, je tourne les talons.

Tout en marchant d'un pas rapide et décidée, je saisis une mèche de mes cheveux entre deux doigts, geste machinale chez ma petite personne. Puis, avec d'épis, je prends conscience que ces derniers deviennent de plus en plus volumineux. L'humidité ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi : J'ai une chevelure commune, tournant dans le châtain foncé, épaisse et douce, qui descend jusque sous mes reins. _Faites qu'ils ne bouclent pas trop… Oh, et puis zut. Ce n'est pas ce qui est important à présent !_

 _Je dois me rendre sur-le-champ dans le bureau d'Erwin, voilà mon unique préoccupation actuelle._


	3. Intrusion: surprise en flagrant délit

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

 **Chapitre 2 :**

POV Estelle :

.

A l'aide de mon appareil tridimensionnel, je parviens à gravir les trois étages qui me séparent de mon but. Pour le moment, aucun passant ne se trouve dans l'allée.

Puis, une fois devant la fenêtre menant au bureau, je laisse mon regard scrutateur se poser sur la lucarne. Après quelques secondes d'attention, je remarque une petite discordance sur l'un des verres et appuie doucement dessus. Comme je l'espère, celui-ci se déboîte aussitôt. Je glisse alors ma main dans le trou rectangulaire et ouvre de l'intérieur le verrou.

Lorsque je pose enfin les pieds sur le sol en pierre de la petite pièce, je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler d'amusement. C'était vraiment simple ! Et si je ne devais pas mentir à Erwin, je me serais sentie obligé de l'avertir : tout le monde peut entrer dans son bureau. D'un autre côté, je sais que le commandant est très observateur et remarquerait la moindre feuille déplacée. Et qui serait assez fou pour tenter de le voler ? Hum… hormis moi, bien sûr.

_ Et puis je ne le vole pas, grommelais-je pour moi-même, je lui empreinte juste un feuille vierge et un crayon.

Car voici mon plan : Je vais me saisir d'une de ses feuilles cachetées de l'emblème de l'armée tridimensionnelle et lui écrire une petite lettre. Ainsi, les propos présents sur cette feuille seront certifiés et assurés de véracité ! Après tout, seuls les dirigeants et chefs d'escouades possèdent ce genre de manuscrit. Et en imitant la signature de monsieur Bémol, tous mes problèmes seront résolus !

Je me mets donc à chercher un papier respectant mes critères, et finis par le trouver après quelques minutes. Légèrement fripée _à l'instar d'un courrier ayant parcouru des centaines de kilomètres, plutôt jaunie par le temps _particularité propre de monsieur Bémol, et cachetée ! Que demander de mieux ?

Je me saisis aussi tôt d'une plume et la plonge dans l'encrier. Puis, toujours debout, je me penche sur le bureau et commence à rédiger. Mon voyage de plusieurs jours m'avait laissé le temps de préparer tout cela, ce qui me fait gagner de précieuses minutes.

Mais soudainement, la porte massive menant au couloir s'ouvre. Je me fige et relève la tête, toujours dissimulée sous ma capuche. _Et merde…_

.

Devant moi, s'avance un jeune homme appartenant également au bataillon d'exploration. Il a à peu près ma taille, mais contrairement à Conny, cela ne change rien à ma soudaine crainte. En effet, ce garçon est absolument… flippant.

C'est un humain à la physionomie mince mais robuste, dont l'uniforme moulant laisse percevoir la vigueur de ses membres. Ces jambes élancées rentrent dans des bottes propres et impeccablement cirées, lui donnant cette allure soignée, à l'instar de ses vêtements repassés.

Un visage ovale don la mâchoire se révèle plus triangulaire. Un nez droit et fin, des lèvres minces et une peau lisse et claire. Symétrique, et tout autant harmonieux, je ne lui vois de défaut marquant. Ses cheveux chocolat-noir sont coiffés en une rée sur le côté, séparent sa frange et dégagent une partie de son front. Je remarque également une partie basse rasée de près.

Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention, ce n'est ni son physique plutôt avenant, ni son appareil tridimensionnel brillant sous la faible luminosité, et encore moins sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte et son immobilité inquiétante. Non, ce qui me fait d'avantage craindre la suite, c'est son regard.

Ses yeux mornes qui révèlent une lassitude et un ennui profond viennent de changer. Désormais, ses pupilles grises brillent d'un éclat annonciateur. Une colère sourde, et une envie meurtrière se dégagent de lui. J'ai toujours eu peur des autres. Je ne suis pas du tout sociable, et au contraire, me révèle en prise d'une phobie. Alors faire face à un inconnu aussi dangereux qu'effrayant… Malgré moi, je ne parviens pas à articuler le moindre mot. Mais de toute façon, qu'aurai-je bien pu dire ?

Lentement, je repose ma plume sur le bureau et me redresse. Il ne me lâche pas du regard.

_Un espion, dit-il sobrement.

Sa voix est calme, glaciale.

_Non ! protestais-je enfin. Absolument pas, je suis un nouveau membre du bataillon du major Erwin, tentais-je d'une voix partant sur les aiguës.

_Je suis son bras droit. Tu mens, décrète-t-il.

Et sans perdre une seconde, je le vois se saisir de ses lames et se jeter sur moi. Mais heureusement, j'ai su repérer cette étincelle sauvage qui le précéda. Instinctivement, je me jette par la fenêtre encore entrouverte.

ooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooo

Projetant mes grappins verts le toit d'un haut bâtiment, je déclenche le gaz qui me permettra de m'élever. Et dans un même mouvement, dégaine mes propres lames. En temps normal, elles sont uniquement destinées aux titans. Pourtant, forcé de constater que la situation relève d'un cas exceptionnelle. C'est à présent une question de survie.

Je tournois dans les airs et pivote juste au moment où le brun abat son épée sur mes reins. Aussitôt, il tente une blessure de sa main libre, mais je parviens à la bloquer à temps. Le coups est d'une force surprenante. Comment une attaque peut-elle se révéler aussi rapide et demeurer habile ? Le soldat qui me fait face me semblait, malgré son physique surement travaillé, loin d'être aussi vigoureux !

Je croise de nouveau le regard sombre et vide du jeune homme, et comprends : l'affrontement est inévitable. Je ne peux pas fuir, il me rattraperait forcément. Ses mouvements et sa manière de manier l'appareil tridimensionnel sont exceptionnels. Je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant. C'est fantastique.

Mais je ne suis pas en reste. Je suis également un soldat hors pair, j'en suis parfaitement consciente. Je découpe la chaire des titans avec dextérité et une facilité rare. Il est donc hors de question que je me laisse trancher par cet individu !

Et le combat reprend. Des étincelles se forment sous les touchés de nos lames tandis que la pluie nous assombri la vue. Le brun appui de tout son poids sur mon câble, ce qui me fait partir dans une direction non voulu. Il profite de cette occasion pour plonger sur moi. J'exécute aussi tôt une pirouette sur moi-même, mais sens tout de même une vive douleur. Rien de grave, mais sa lame m'a tout de même écorché salement le mollet. En retour, je me jette sur lui.

Mais nos rôles respectifs sont évidents : Ce jeune homme est le chasseur, tandis que je suis la proie dangereuse. Il attaque et veut ma mort pour sa satisfaction, tandis que je me défends et tente de le tuer pour survivre. Cependant, tout le monde sait qu'un bon chasseur n'abandonne jamais. _Ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ?_ Je commence à fatiguer, les muscles de mes bras faiblissent. Et pourtant, je ne vois aucun signe de faiblesse chez mon opposant. Il reste stoïque, en pleine forme. _Un chat qui joue avec sa souris_ , ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser avec amertume.

Par chance, j'entraperçois une ouverture et n'hésite pas à en profiter. D'un mouvement vif du bras, je tranche. Mais il l'évite, une nouvelle fois. À croire qu'il prévoit tous mes mouvements ! grondais-je intérieurement : Je ne l'ai pas touché _ou du moins, je n'ai coupé que sa cape et une partie de sa veste marron.

Un coup de pied m'atteint dans l'estomac, ce qui a pour effet de me couper la respiration. Mon diaphragme a dû être bousculé, lui aussi. Je transperce sa manche droite, mais ne parviens pas à atteindre sa peau. L'inconnu s'est déjà échappé. Quelle rapidité… _C'est un monstre._

La peur jusque-là juguler par l'instinct de survie commence peu à peu à s'imposer à mon esprit. _Cet humain va me tuer. Je suis déjà en train de faiblir._ Je ressens le plat de plat de sa botte contre ma cuisse gauche. _Merde._ Il n'y va vraiment pas de main morte. Avec sa vitesse, la violence de ses coups est décuplée.

_ Livaï, bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? entendis-je crier.

Un rapide coup d'œil et je reporte mon attention sur le brun. J'ai toutefois eu le temps de remarquer un petit groupe d'humain en uniforme. La femme qui à crier à les cheveux roux foncé et porte une paire de lunette rectangulaire. A ses côté, des jeunes recrues _dont Connie.

_ Mais tu es la fille de tout à l'heure, intervient ce dernier. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

_ Pourquoi tu…

Grossière erreur, je ne vois la lame du monstre qu'au dernier moment. Je l'évite de justesse, mais limitée dans mes mouvements, je ne trouve pas le temps d'enclencher un grappin. Je tombe. Oh non !

Par chance, j'atterrie sur une pile de caisse en bois. C'est douloureux mais moins pire que le sol en pavé. Je tente de me redresser, mais lorsque je relève la tête, je croise le regard sombre et ténébreux de mon adversaire. Son visage est toujours aussi maussade, mais ses sourcils sont froncés. _Ne m'approche pas_ , aurais-je voulu lui crier.

_ Toi, sale larve, je vais te tuer. Quoi que non, se corrige-t-il avec froideur. Je vais te couper les jambes pour t'empêcher de fuir et interroger l'espion minable que tu es.

 _Il est sérieux. Je suis certaine qu'il est sérieux._ _ **Les humaine sont des monstres.**_

_ Autant crever tout de suite, grondais-je en tournant ma lame vers moi.

Mais bien trop rapide, le jeune homme me désarme d'un coup de pied. Désormais à trois pas de moi, il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur. _Non, non, non._

_ Attend Livaï, intervient une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair maintenu en un carré court. Peux-tu nous expliquer ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, Petra, lui répond le brun avec indifférence.

_ Lui couper les jambes semble être un peu radicale, ajoute un jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Elle risque de ne pas survivre et …

_ Tu as vu aussi bien que moi qu'elle est plutôt doué, rétorque le dit-Livaï. Autant l'empêcher de s'évader.

_ Mais…

_ Tu vois Eren, si elle parvient à s'échapper et que c'est toi qui dois la rattraper, sache que sous ta forme d'humain, tu n'y arriverais pas, réplique une nouvelle fois Levy avec froideur.

Cela a le don de le faire taire.

_ Moi si, fit une belle fille, emmitouflée dans une écharpe rouge sombre.

_ Peut-être bien Mikasa. Mas je me contre-fiche de vos avis.

Et sur ces mots, Livaï s'avance vers moi et lève sa lame.

_ Livaï, cela suffit ! entendis-je une voix tonner.

Grave et familière, je tourne la tête vers le nouveau personnage. Sur ma gauche, à une dizaine de mètre, un homme immense se tient dans une posture droite et distinguée : Le major Erwin nous fait face. Ma capuche tombe.

_ Erwin ? l'interroge le noiraud sans pour autant baisser sa lame. Je l'ai surprise dans ton bureau à farfouiller dans tes papiers. Un espion sans aucun doute.

_ Rangez tous vos lames, ordonne de nouveau le blond d'une voix autoritaire. Que personne ne lui fasse de mal.

_ Comme tu veux, souffle le brun en hochant négligemment des épaules, tout en instaurant une certaine distance entre nous.

Ce geste semble être le signal qu'attendais Connie pour me rejoindre.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? me demande alors Connie en s'approchant doucement.

Il est aussitôt suivit des cinq autres adolescents.

_ Non, ne… commence le major Erwin.

Mais c'est trop tard. Voir ces humains me submerger de toute part, alors que je suis encore étalée au sol, sans défense, est la goutte d'eau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un petit hochet terrifié et me relève en une seconde. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que Livaï se tendre, mais qu'importe. Je cours en direction de l'endroit le plus sûr au monde : la sécurité d'Erwin.

 **Je me jette dans les bras de mon père adoptif.**

 _La suite se saurait tarder !_


	4. Entrée en scène de mon paternel

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

POV de Conny :

.

_Je rêve… souffle Jean avec une incompréhension flagrante.

 _Peut-être bien_ , avais-je envie de répondre. Après tout, cette situation me parait impensable. La jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée il y a une heure de cela, venait d'affronter le caporal Livaï, pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras du major Erwin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Indécis, je fixe pendant quelques secondes cette mystérieuse inconnue. Elle est indéniablement jolie, avouons-le. Petite, je pouvais néanmoins remarquer les courbes féminines de son corps à travers ses vêtements humides. Elle possédait par ailleurs ce teint clair légèrement rosé qui s'accorde à merveille à sa chevelure chocolat. Cette dernière était longue et ondulée, et encadrait son visage harmonieux. Mais ce qui demeurait le plus attrayant chez cette jeune inconnue, c'était sans nul doute cette paire d'yeux bleus.

Malheureusement, je peux en ce moment même y percevoir un éclat de peur. Cette fille dont j'ignore le nom semble terrifiée _ce que je peux comprendre outre mesure : Livaï est loin d'être un ange. _Tien... C'est vrai que je ne l'ai même pas interrogé sur son identité_ , songeais-je, incrédule.

Encore plus déstabilisé, je jette un regard rapide aux différents membres du bataillon présent. Tout d'abord, mes amis : Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean et Sasha. A première vue, ils me semblent tout aussi largués que moi.

Puis, j'observe hâtivement mes trois supérieurs. Tout d'abords, Petra Ral, qui appartenant à la brigade des opérations spéciales. Malgré sa capuche qui cache une bonne partie de son visage et de sa chevelure rousse, je perçois sa surprise et sa confusion. En ce qui concerne la chercheuse et chef d'exploration Hansi Zoé, je remarque immédiatement sa stupéfaction : ses lèvres forment un ridicule O, tandis que ses yeux brillent d'un éclat curieux. _Cette femme était vraiment étrange_ , pensais-je pour la énième fois.

Enfin, je tourne mon regard sur le caporal Livaï, mais reste déçu. Comme à l'accoutumé, le jeune homme préserve son visage indifférent et distant, de même que son légendaire froncement de sourcils. Pour dire vrai, son attitude imperturbable rend difficile de deviner le fil de ses pensées.

Quant au Major Erwin, hormis sa mine d'une gravité commune, je n'arrive pas non plus à ressortir grand-chose de sa personne. Il a passé un bras autour de sa protégée, sans pour autant lui accorder un regard. Enlacés, leur différence de taille n'en est que plus surprenante. Sa carrure large et musclée n'en ressort que d'avantage. Ses yeux bleus se font glacials.

Je peux comprendre en partit. Entre le capitaine Livaï qui manque de lui couper les jambes et notre petit groupe qui vient l'acculer contre le mur…

_Vous nous expliquez ? demande abruptement Hansi avec un enthousiasme flagrant.

Le silence s'impose de nouveau. Mais après quelques secondes pesantes, le blond souffle. Il regarde sa protégée qui enfouit son visage dans son torse, avant de relever la tête et de déclarer :

_Bon, je ne vois pas aucune raison de vous le cacher après tout, débute-t-il. Surtout vu le danger que certain pourrait représenter à son égard, ajoute-t-il en lançant un regard déstabilisant à son bras-droit.

Mais Livaï ne bronche pas. Il demeure impassible, attendant patiemment la suite.

_Je vous présente Estelle Sayrem, dix-sept ans, qui va rejoindre les rangs de notre bataillon d'exploration dans le cadre d'une restriction de mission.

 _Euh, quoi ? J'ai pas compris._

_Un soldat aux ordres de mission limités ? intervient Armin, sa vivacité d'esprit toujours constante. C'est bien cela ?

_Tout à fait, soldat. Estelle ne participera qu'aux missions et aux ordres que j'approuverai personnellement.

_Mais capitaine, intervient Hansi en replaçant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Une nouvelle recrue ne doit-elle pas participer aux mêmes missions que les autres ? Elle a tout de même terminé sa formation donc…

_Non, la coupe le major Erwin. Estelle n'a jamais entamé les 3 années de Keith Shadis.

_Quoi ? s'écrit Eren avec stupeur. Mais vous avez vu aussi bien que moi sa maîtrise du matériel tridimensionnel. Elle a un certain niveau qui...

Livaï lance immédiatement un regard noir au jeune demi-titan. Il ne supporte pas le manque de respect envers son supérieur. Mais connaissant Eren, cela ne doit être que l'expression de sa surprise.

_Elle l'a apprise toute seule. Ou du moins, en grande partie.

_Comme le caporal Livaï alors ! se réjouit la jeune femme. Vient-elle également des bas-fonds de la capitale ?

En entendant ces mots, je me fige. _Les bas-fonds de la capitale ? Les rumeurs circulant sur notre chef d'escouade seraient donc fondées ?_

_Tu te trompes, objecte le commandant du bataillon d'exploration. Estelle est simplement ma fille.

…

 ** _QUOIIII ?_**

.

ooooooooo

ooooooooo

POV Estelle :

.

 _Je les hais tous_ , pensais-je amèrement tandis que je lasse ma nouvelle paire de bottes montantes.

En effet, après ces retrouvailles plutôt particulières, Erwin m'avait emmené au quartier général. Ce dernier ressemblait à une ruche imposante, où le bourdonnement des soldats présents se révélait incessant. Et forcément, mon malaise déjà grand n'en fut qu'amplifié. _Tant de personnes, d'inconnus et de dangers en un même lieu..._

Le remarquant, le major avait alors ordonné à ses hommes de regagner leur chambre et de me laisser en sa seule compagnie. A contre-cœur, ils lui obéirent. Puis sans dire plus de paroles qu'il ne le faut, le blondinet m'a escorté jusqu'à une petite chambre où je pourrais revêtir des vêtements propres et secs. Parce que oui, j'étais à la fois trempée par la pluie battante, mais également crasseuse suite à mon voyage de plusieurs jours. Et quels furent mes nouveaux habits ? Un uniforme neuf du bataillon d'exploration, voyons ! Et sans mentir, je dois avouer qu'il me va plutôt bien. Désormais convenable, je me pense prête à sortir de la petite pièce.

Cependant, au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, je me saisis de deux grosses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient de part et d'autre de mon visage, avant de les accrocher derrière ma tête à l'aide d'un petit ruban blanc : voilà qui est mieux ! Puis, enfin arrangée, je tourne la poignée de la chambre. Mais à peine suis-je sortie de la petite pièce, qu'une silhouette apparaît.

_Estelle, m'interpelle la jeune femme de tout à l'heure… _Petra, si mes souvenirs sont bons_.

_Oui ? demandais-je avec appréhension, arquant l'un de mes fins sourcils.

Un rapide coup d'œil. La rousse porte toujours son uniforme militaire, mais à toutefois délaissée son équipement. En me fiant uniquement à son apparence, je dirais qu'elle n'est pas armée.

_Le major Erwin t'attend dans son bureau, m'informe-t-elle. Je vais t'y conduire, si tu veux bien me suivre.

Pour toute réponse, j'acquiesce lentement.

_Mais avant-cela, j'aimerais examiner ton état, ajoute-t-elle avec un sérieux troublant.

_Comment ? _J'ai du mal comprendre._

_J'ai pu assister à une partie de ton accrochage avec Livaï. Je présume que tu n'en est pas ressortit indem. Ce qui est également de l'avis d'Hansi et Erwin.

 _Un simple "accrochage" dit-elle ?_ _Ce monstre aux yeux métalliques avait profité du fait qu'il me dominait _avec facilité_ pour m'abîmer sans retenu !_ En effet, tandis que je changeais de tenue, j'ai longuement observé mes blessures. Si je ne suis pas mourante ni boiteuse, il n'en reste pas moins la douleur frappante de ses coups. Un énorme hématome longeait ma cuisse gauche, tandis qu'un second, beaucoup plus fâcheux, s'étendait sur mon ventre. Ajoutons aussi cette mauvaise entaille au mollet. _Et dire que je ne suis même pas parvenu à lui faire la moindre égratignure !_

_Hors de question, grondais-je en reculant d'un pas.

_Estelle, je... commence Petra en esquissant un geste de la main.

_Non, répétais-je avec colère. _Ne t'approche pas._

Pendant quelques secondes, je l'observe réfléchir en silence. Puis, je la vois baisser son bras et détendre les muscles de ses épaules.

_Bien. Allons au bureau du major alors.

 _Oui ! Erwin !_

Et tandis que nos pas résonnent dans les couloirs, je laisse mes pensées parcourir les différentes réactions possibles d'Erwin. Bien malgré-moi, quelques gouttes de sueur viennent s'établir sur ma colonne. _Mince mince mince_. Mais bien trop vite à mon goût, je me retrouve devant le bureau de celui-ci. Je déglutis bruyamment.

_Je te laisse, déclare Petra en me saluant rapidement.

Je ne la remercie pas. Elle n'a fait que suivre un ordre, rien de plus. Je me tourne à présent face au battant et toque trois petits coups.

_Entre, m'ordonne la voix autoritaire mais non moins familière de mon père.

Je lui obéis et pénètre silencieusement dans la pièce. Je ne vois rien d'étonnant en découvrant que son bureau est assez grand. Son statut de major en chef du bataillon d'exploration doit lui être bénéfique. A ne pas douter. Mais il demeure moins spacieux que celui de ce matin _son second bureau.

Je remarque ensuite une chaise sciemment disposée devant le bureau et y prends place. Mais lorsque je relève la tête, mon regard s'ancre dans les iris bleu clair d'Erwin. Il a beau vieillir, conséquence inévitable du temps, ses prunelles demeurent toujours identiques.

 _Erwin Smith. Mon père adoptif. Mon sauveur. Mais laissez-moi vous relater une partie de mon histoire…_

* * *

.

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires** (Review) **!**


	5. Souvenirs

**Voici le passé d'Estelle Sayerm, notre héroïne.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.

 _Il y a de cela plusieurs années, lorsque le mur Maria tombât suite à l'attaque du titan cuirassé et du titan colossal, l'humanité dû se résoudre à fuir. De cette action primordiale à notre survie, découla un véritable tumulte de la population et un affolement général. L'individualisme régnait et la peur mordait chaque esprit. Mais les titans se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et dévoraient inévitablement des milliers de nos compagnons sur leur passage._

…

 _A l'époque, je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Sans famille, j'ai dû grandir en me reposant uniquement sur moi-même et la générosité des villageois de Sinna. Le boulanger m'offrait régulièrement des miches de pain tandis que les marchands me cédaient leurs légumes invendus. Mais si je souffrais physiquement, je vivais sans me plaindre. Les jours s'écoulaient dans un rythme plat et répétitif… jusqu'à cet évènement._

 _Lorsque la nouvelle de l'effondrement du mur Maria arriva jusqu'à nos oreilles, une appréhension générale s'imposa. Personne ne savait quoi faire, et l'idée même d'abandonner le village répugnait la plupart des habitants, ce que je peux comprendre. Leur vie était gravée dans ces lieux : leur ferme, leur champ, leur maison, leur histoire… Certains décrétèrent ainsi qu'ils allaient se défendre si besoin est. Je ne savais que penser à l'époque, mais il était hors de question de fuir seule et sans protection. Et qui plus est, les villageois semblaient sûrs d'eux et volontaires. Pourquoi ne pas me cacher derrière eux ? Ils m'offriront leur aide de bon cœur, comme toujours…_

 _.…._

 _Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Après quelques jours, l'horreur arriva enfin à nos portes. Je me rappelle encore du premier monstre. Haut d'une dizaine de mètres, il courait dans le champ de maïs, coupant la route menant habituellement à Sinna_. _Il balançait ses bras de manières enfantines et maintenait un sourire niais sur ses immenses lèvres._ _Laid, ridicule, et effrayant_ _, voilà les trois thermes qui me venir en tête. Accompagné de sept autres titans, ils s'imposèrent au village._

 _Suivirent les cris et les hurlements, la précipitation et les bousculades. Les hommes armés de leurs fusils se révélèrent d'une inefficacité risible. Les femmes se prenaient les pieds dans leur longue robe. Les enfants tentaient de se cacher sans réelle efficacité. Le désordre, l'horreur, la mort._

 _Terrorisée, je tentais vainement d'attirer l'attention sur ma personne, mais personne ne s'arrêtez. Ils se contentaient de m'ignorer, de me repousser, de m'intimer à déguerpir de leurs pattes. Je reçus des coups de pieds hasardeux dans cette mêlée effroyable. Et je découvris le véritable visage des hommes. Égoïste, menteur, cupide… Le boulanger qui me souriait par le passé me jeta un regard si méprisant qu'il m'écorcha l'âme. La bibliothécaire qui m'avait jusque-là raconté de nombreuses histoires me frappa au visage pour dégager le passage. Mon voisin de treize ans me supplia d'aller rejoindre un titan et de lui faire gagner du temps. Un marchant poignarda son associé et lui vola son cheval..._

 _Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Au lieu de s'unir et de s'entraider à fuir, les humains devenaient-ils ces monstres abjects envers leurs semblables ?_

 _Un regard autour de moi et sur mon environnement dévasté : je comprends qu'il m'est désormais impossible de fuir. Ces gigantesques monstres humanoïdes nous ont presque encerclés. Je décide donc de me cacher. Car me rendre invisible est mon plus grand atout. Car je ne suis personne. Et que ma vie est si misérable, que la chance aura peut-être pitié de moi._

 _.…._

 _Soixante-douze jours sont passés depuis la destruction du village. Sinna est devenu une ville silencieuse où seuls les pas sourds des titans brisent la tranquillité inquiétante. Je survis, encore et toujours. Au début, les lueurs de l'aube me donnaient des frissons. Car ces montres se mouvaient régulièrement. La première semaine se solda par sept hurlements. Des individus qui, à mon instar s'étaient caché, pour finalement être débusqué. La seconde en compta deux autres. Rien par la suite. Je dû attendre le dix-septième jour pour entendre la dernière voix humaine, hormis la mienne. Depuis, le silence est devenu omniprésent._

 _Le premier mois, je restai planqué dans ma petite bâtisse délabrée. Trop effrayé pour sortir et esquisser le moindre geste, je sentis mes membres s'ankyloser et ma peau se tendre sur mes os. Faible, voilà un bel euphémisme. Mais ensuite, après trente-deux jours, une révélation se fit en mois. Les titans ne sont rien d'autre que des êtres dénués d'intelligences, dont la vocation est dictée par cet instinct d'anéantir l'humanité. Rien de plus. Ils ne sont ni sournois, ni manipulateur, ni méchant. Après les avoirs observés pendant de nombreux jours, les cinq titans encore présents ne me paraissent plus aussi effrayants qu'avant. Ils n'ont conscience de rien. Ce sont simplement des bêtes._

 _Contrairement aux humains._

 _Et depuis ce jour, je m'aventurais à l'extérieur de ma maison. Un soir sur trois, je m'éclipsais et me rendais dans diverses fermes, en quête de vivres et d'eau. Et si le temps me le permet, je m'approchais discrètement des titans pour les observer. Je regardais avec curiosité leurs manières de se mouvoir et de dandiner leur énorme tête. Cependant, à de rare occasion, l'un d'eux me remarquait. Mais je n'avais qu'à me fondre dans la masse et patienter. Ils n'ont pas la même notion du temps que nous, ce qui peut se révéler aussi bien avantageux comme le contraire. Après soixante jours, j'en étais désormais certaine : « je suis consciente du danger mortel qu'ils représentent, mais n'en suis pas pour autant tétanisée par la peur. Car si je veux survivre, cela ne dépend pas des titans qui m'entourent, mais uniquement de moi-même ». Voilà ce que je conclus de cette nouvelle vie d'ermite._

.….

 _Mais le soixante-douzième jour fut différent, car l'humanité revint à la charge. Le son vivace d'une troupe de cavaliers eut pour effet de me faire sursauter. Perçant le silence, cela me fit penser à un véritable tonnerre. Étrangement, je perdis connaissance. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'appréhension, qui sait ?_

 _Mais lorsque je me réveillai, je compris la mauvaise posture dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée. Des voix graves se rapprochaient de ma maison :_

 __Je vous assure capitaine Smith, déclare un inconnu. Je viens de la trouver inconsciente dans cette bâtisse. Je me demande vraiment comment cette gamine a pu survivre !_

 _Un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Trop tard, ils sont déjà entrés. Immédiatement je me planque sous le lit en piteux état. Je les entends les déjà gravir les marches de l'étroit escalier. Ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets, les titans les auraient tout de suite remarqués._

 _Ils entrent dans la petite chambre. Depuis ma cachette, je ne vois que leurs bottes sombres, mais les imagine sans mal détailler la pièce du regard._

 __Mais, je vous jure chef, reprend l'homme. Elle était là il y a quelques minutes à peine, bredouille-t-il sous la nervosité. Je… je vais regarder les autres pièces !_

 __Ce n'est pas la peine, répond l'autre inconnu. Tu peux rejoindre ton escouade soldat._

 __Mais la fillette… Un léger silence se fait, avant que le soldat ne se résigne : Bien major._

 _Ce dernier quitte sans tarder la pièce, tandis que son supérieur ferme doucement la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ne vient-il pas de dire de laisser tomber ?_

 __Je sais que tu es sous le lit, me dit-il avec autorité. Sors de là._

 _Je ne bouge pas et demeure immobile. Qui sait ? Mais brusquement, il soulève le sommier, ce qui a pour conséquence de me rendre visible. Encore étendu sur le sol, je relève mes yeux bleus et croise ceux du dit-major. De la même couleur, ils sont toutefois plus clairs. Et quel physique : Cet homme est immense ! Ce qui est plutôt déroutant, lorsque ce dernier s'accroupi à ma hauteur. Ses cheveux blonds sont impeccablement peignés, contrairement à ma chevelure hirsute et emmêlée. Il est également propre sur lui… alors que je suis cachée sous la crasse._

 _Je me ratatine dans un coin de la pièce et enroule mes bras autour de mes jambes maigres._

 __Bonjour, me salut-il avec une douceur surprenante. Je me nomme Erwin Smith, major en chef du bataillon d'exploration sud. Et toi ?_

 _…_

 __Sache que je ne te veux aucun mal, ajoute-t-il en me souriant gentiment._

 _Ma langue ne se dénoue pas pour autant._

 __Tu es très surprenante, tu sais ? Tu es la première survivante que nous trouvons derrière le mur. Toute la population du mur Maria se trouve désormais derrière les remparts du mur Rose. Si tu veux, je peux t'y conduire et t'emmené dans un endroit sûr, propose-t-il._

 _Que veut-il dire ?_

 __Je suis très bien ici, murmurais-je._

 _Faites qu'il s'en aille. Faites que tous ces humains s'en aillent._

 __Non, je ne pense pas. Tes capacités de survies avec ces titans aux alentours ont beau m'impressionner, sache que les vivres que tu as pu amasser jusqu'à présent sont désormais inexistantes. Mes soldats ont surement déjà dévalisés le village et j'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient rien laissé._

 __Les humains sont donc également des voleurs, murmurais-je de nouveau, horrifiée._

 __Que veux-tu dire ? me demande-t-il en tendant sa main vers mon épaule._

 _La rage et la peur me saisissent aussi rapidement que la souffrance d'un coup de fouet. Je me redresse et hurle d'une voix brisée :_

 __Ne me touchez pas ! Vous n'êtes que des humains sales et égoïstes ! Les titans ne sont que stupidité et gloutonnerie, mais vous, vous êtes bien pires ! Vous pouvez penser et avez conscience de ce qui vous entoure, pourtant vous choisissez sciemment d'être des monstres ! pleurais-je. Vous êtres les pires, répétais-je. Au moins, les titans sont prévisibles et ne font pas preuve de bassesse dans leurs actes ! Ils veulent nous manger, alors ils nous pourchassent, c'est aussi simple que cela. Mais les humains…_

 _Je déglutis fortement._

 __Les humains ne sont jamais sincères. Ils sont mauvais, et ils le cachent. Ce sont des menteurs !_

 _Et soudainement, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, le jeune colosse blond me prend dans ses bras. Je tente de me défaire sur-le-champ._

 __Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même et n'hésitez pas à vous débarrasser des autres. Ce village.. Toi aussi !_

 __Chut, petite. N'en dis pas plus._

 __Mais…_

 __Je comprends ta rage et ta peur. Lors de cette défaite flagrante face au titan colossal et au cuirassé, l'humanité a sombré dans la peur et la panique. Imagine-toi un exode massif, d'une ampleur jamais vu alors, dont les intéressés abandonnent tous leurs biens derrière eux _aussi bien matériel qu'immatériel. Et ce, uniquement pour préserver leur vie. La couardise de l'homme nous incite alors à utiliser tous les moyens et subterfuges possibles pour échapper au danger. Oui petite, l'homme est mauvais, je ne dis pas le contraire. Les hommes sont capables du pire au moins autant que du meilleur. Et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous naissons faibles face au reste du monde._

 __Tu le reconnais, soufflais-je ébahie._

 __Mais petite, l'homme n'est pas réduit à ce statut d'erreurs. L'humanité peut également se révéler belle._

 __Non, c'est faux. Tu mens… ou alors tu t'ai fais avoir._

 __Vois donc mon bataillon d'exploration, dit-il simplement en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui se donne corps et âme au préservement de l'humanité. Ils possèdent cette force, cette volonté, cette audace qui est le bon de l'être humain. L'homme est faible, certes, mais dépasser ses peurs nous rends louables, miss. Car les hommes ont l'espoir. L'espoir de vivre de nouveau libre._

 _A-t-il conscience que ses mots me touchent ? Que sa main, anciennement hostile et menaçante, me semble désormais réconfortante ?_

 __Et si tu as toujours peur des hommes petite, n'oublie pas qu'il peut également faire preuve de confiance, d'altruisme et d'indulgence, me souffle le blond avec bienveillance._

 __C'est ton cas ? demandais-je alors en reculant légèrement, de sorte de pouvoir distinguer la sincérité de son visage._

 __A toi de me le dire, petite. Veux-tu me laisser te prouver que l'homme n'est pas une cause perdue ?_

 _L'idée me tente, mais je ne peux accepter son offre, songeais-je avec amertume. Je suis seule. Une fois là-bas, je serais de nouveau délaissé par le reste du monde. Alors à quoi bon ? Et voilà que les larmes reviennent. Ma vision se floue._

 __Parce que je serais à tes côté, répond le blondinet avec tout le sérieux possible. Je te trouverais un endroit bon pour toi._

 _Ai-je pensé à voix haute ?_

 __Je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Tout… tout ce que j'ai eu jusqu'ici, c'est de la pitié répugnante, et je n'en avais même pas conscience. Je ne veux pas retourner avec ces menteurs, le suppliais-je en serrant mes petits poings._

 _Le major Erwin me regarde fixement, et soudain, je perçois cette petite lueur volontaire brillé au fond de ses yeux._

 __A tes yeux, suis-je horrible ? me demande-t-il alors._

 __Pas toi, répondis-je après réflexion. Mais tous les autres oui. Ils me font peur._

 __Alors, petite orpheline, que dirais-tu de rester avec moi ? me propose-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je te promets un avenir sûr, où tu seras en sécurité car je veillerai sur toi. Tu n'auras pas à affronter les autres habitants des murs, j'y veillerais. Et je t'assure que je parviendrais à faire taire cette peur en toi. Comme tu as su si bien le faire avec les titans, tu apprendras à t'adapter et croire en ce que la nature nous as doté._

 __Doté ?_

 __De cette volonté de vivre, de gagner, conclut-il. Mais je tiens à être honnête : Je ne suis pas une bonne personne._

 _Je le regarde avec de grands yeux surpris. Sa voix est empreinte de gravité._

 __A vrai dire, je suis sur beaucoup de point, ce que tu appellerais « mauvais ». Je peux faire preuve de manipulations et d'actes immoraux sans sourciller. Pour moi, tous les moyens peuvent trouver leur utilité, peut importer la manière de l'appliquer. Je ne suis pas un homme bien…_

 __Alors pourquoi je devrais te suivre ?_

 __Car je te promet, mon enfant, que si tu m'acceptes, tu n'auras de moi que la bonté de l'humanité._

 _Pour répondre à sa demande, je lui rends son étreinte et fonds de nouveau en larmes._

 _._

* * *

 **Je vous remercie Luluchan, Tiff, no name et Jean-Michelfille. Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que cet intervalle de parution ne vous aura pas trop refroidi ^^ Encore Merci !**


	6. Confrontation et conséquances

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Bonne lectures à tous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

_Alors dis-moi tout, Estelle, m'interroge Erwin en me fixant sévèrement.

Là, assise présentement sur cette petite chaise en bois, face à mon paternel dont les coudes sont préalablement posés sur le bureau en bois sombres, je bugue.

_Hum… grommelais-je évasivement.

_Sérieusement petite. Te rends-tu compte des conséquences ? insiste-t-il en secouant son menton en galoche.

_Je ne pensez vraiment pas que quelqu'un allait débarquer dans ton bureau ! Et encore moins ton bras droit, protestais-je alors, submergée par l'irritation de voir mon père me reprendre. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais si mon plan avait abouti, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire !

_Je ne parle pas de cela, me détrompe le major en fronçant ses épais sourcils, ou du moins pas pour l'instant. Non, ce que je te demande, c'est ce qui s'est passé à la base de la garnison ouest de Chlroba.

_Oh, ça… articulais-je faiblement.

_Oui, j'attends des explications, décrète-t-il en me tendant une enveloppe jaunie et signé par le capitaine Bémol.

Je ne prends pas la peine de la lire, sachant très bien ce qu'elle contient.

_Je peux tout t'expliquer Erwin, m'exclamais-je immédiatement.

_Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as enchainés ces énormités ?

Sa voix se fait plus grave : mauvais signe.

_Parce qu'en plus de tes escapades non-autorisées par-delà le mur Rose et de tes petits rendez-vous secret avec les titans, alors que je te l'ai pourtant interdis un nombre incalculable de fois, tu parviens à faire pire, gronde-t-il sévèrement.

_Pour ce point, je te le répète une dernière fois, j'ai besoin de respirer papa ! J'étouffe entre ces murs !

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu emploies ce termes uniquement lorsque tu veux m'amadouer, répond sérieusement Erwin avec un regard noir.

_Tu préfères papounet ? rétorquais-je, amusée.

_Là n'est pas la question, Estelle. Peux-tu me dire comment tu as réussis à incendier l'estrade destinée à bénir le mur Rose ? Le culte du mur est désormais dans tous ses états à Chlroba et il cherche absolument un coupable ? Et celui qu'il accusera sera forcément innocent.

_Attend, là ce n'est pas moi ! C'est ce stupide prêtre fanatique qui à installer ses immenses bougies sans prévenir qui que ce soit ! critiquais-je outrée. Je descendais à peine du mur, lorsque j'ai remarqué les lumières. Et je les ai évité, d'ailleurs ! Je n'y suis pour rien si au passage, j'ai effrayé un passant et qu'il est tombé sur les chandeliers !

_Alors que tu revenais d'une sortie à l'extérieur, je présume ?

_Oui, mais c'est qu'un petit détail ça, balbutiais-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux chocolat.

_Bon, et pour ces soldats que tu as envoyé à l'infirmerie ? L'un d'eux à de nombreuses fractures et tardera à s'en remettre.

_Erwin ! Tu te doutes bien de ce qu'il s'est passé ! gémis-je en faisant les yeux de chien battu.

Le blond me regarde avec le plus grand sérieux, avant de souffler avec lassitude.

_Tu as une nouvelle eu fois peur, conclu-t-il à raison. Mais de là à renverser une étagère métallique pleine à craquer sur eux… Bémol m'a dit qu'ils étaient d'excellents soldats qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait jamais causés le moindre incident. Contrairement à toi Estelle.

_J'étais tranquillement en train de boire un verre d'eau lorsqu'ils m'ont encerclé ! Si tu n'appelles pas ça de la légitime défense…

_Tu es vraiment naïve, petite, se résigne le major Erwin en secouant la tête. Ils souhaitaient probablement t'aborder, tout simplement. Tu me désoles.

_Juste pour ces petits problèmes ?

_Estelle, arrête de faire l'ignorante, sévit mon père adoptif. Tu sais très bien ce que tes exploits ont engendrés ! Ce fut la goute de trop pour Bémol, il refuse de te garder avec lui. Lis donc le dernier paragraphe, me recommande-t-il en me désignant du menton la lettre.

J'obéie.

Le capitaine Bémol explique, à travers son écriture en patte de bouche, que malgré l'amitié profonde qu'y les lis, il ne peut plus me garder. Je serais d'après ses mots « _un élément perturbateur_ » « _une charge_ » et « _une source d'inquiétude_ » dont la responsabilité serait exténuante. Mouais, je le trouve un peu dur. Enfin, je présume que le major a tout de même atténué le fond de sa pensé pour ne pas vexer Erwin…

_Estelle, reprend mon interlocuteur. Tu as donc compris : finis les trois années passées à la garnison, tu vas à présents rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration.

_Et resté avec toi ? Super ! fis-je, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Je vois bien qu'Erwin ne partage pas mon enthousiasme, mais qu'importe. Terminé les années cloîtrée dans la maison personnelle d'Erwin et finis les trois ans d'emmerdes à Chlroba !

_Reprend ton sérieux, Estelle, m'ordonne mon père tout en reprenant de mes mains la lettre cachetée.

_Mais papa, je suis tellement contente de te rejoindre ici ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ces humains étaient écœurants de fierté mal placée ! Entre la garnison qui se terre dans les villes et ces prêtres égoïste, je suis contente d'en avoir enfin finis avec eux.

_Bon, n'en parlons point pour le moment, je commence à me sentir fatigué, souffle le major en se levant de son siège.

_Ah, je vais te laisser alors, proposais-je autant pour lui que pour moi.

_Oui, mais n'oublie pas de me rejoindre au réfectoire ce soir. Je mange avec mes hommes, et compte sur ta présence.

_Papa, suppliais-je, nerveuse. Il y aura trop de monde.

_Je serais avec toi, donc non, reprend-t-il, catégorique.

Et sur ces paroles, Erwin ouvre la porte de son bureau et m'invite à regagner ma chambre.

...

...

Ainsi, je reste cloîtrée dans cette petite pièce aux volets rabattus pendant plusieurs heures. L'atmosphère sombre me pesait tandis que les murs semblaient se rapprocher les uns des autres. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur surprenante.

Lorsqu'il est enfin l'heure de dîner, j'hésite. En bas, dans la grande salle rectangulaire qui sert de réfectoire, se trouve surement la quasi-totalité des soldats du bataillon. Et sincèrement, il m'est difficile de retenir les tremblements qui m'animent. Car comme vous le savez, je ne supporte pas la foule. Victime d'une phobie sociale, il m'était vraiment difficile de rester à proximité d'une dizaines de personne. Alors plusieurs dizaines… J'avale difficilement ma salive.

Pourtant, je parviens à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Et là, surprise. Dans le couloir, m'attends Erwin et son bras droit : le caporal-chef Livaï.

_Félicitation Estelle, m'encourage le blond. Je craignais que ta volonté ne faiblisse devant cette agitation.

_Heureusement que tu es venue me chercher, le remerciais-je, la gorge sèche.

Mais mon regard se pose avec suspicion sur son collègue. Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Et ce à juste cause : il a tout de même menacé de me couper les jambes le matin même. Mais lorsque le caporal plante également ses yeux gris cernés sur ma personne, je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard.

_Allons-y, déclare ensuite le major en chef avant de tourner les talons.

Aussitôt, je lui emboite le pas et me range à sa hauteur. Livaï, lui, préfère restait en retrait et continu de me fixer avec attention. Je sens ma gène croître sous regard ombrageux.

_Nous voilà arrivé, me prévient Erwin avant d'ouvrir les portes.

Nous débouchons donc sur le réfectoire. Immense, bruyant et agité. J'ai du mal à retenir une grimace. Inconsciemment, je me rapproche de mon père et le suis à une table légèrement isolé. Cependant, quelques hommes et femmes y sont déjà attablés. Je reconnais d'ailleurs la femme aux lunettes et Petra. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens pas du prénom de la première, et les quatre individus mâles me sont inconnus. Oh, non. Je reconnais tout de même Mike Zacharias _ un blond qui m'a toujours fait pensé à un chien. D'un côté, sa manie de renifler les gens n'y est pas étrangère. Je me rappelle encore du jour où il à tenter de me sentir. J'ai manqué de défaillir de peur. Cela remonte à quatre ans maintenant.

_Assis-toi, m'intime Livaï, voyant que je restais debout à détailler les différents occupants de la table.

Je m'exécute sans broncher, bien trop effrayée à l'idée de contrarier quelqu'un. Ainsi, je me retrouve avec le major à ma gauche, et le caporal à ma droite. Au menu, une soupe, une ration de pain et de la charcuterie. Malgré mon malaise, je ne peux m'empêcher de saliver d'avance. La viande est si rare de nos jours.

Cependant, lorsque je relève la tête, je surprends le regard curieux de nombreux soldat. Immédiatement, je baisse de nouveau les yeux et tente de ne pas vomir. Tous ces yeux braqués sur moi. Tous ces murmures. Toute cette attention ! Je sens que le repas va être long.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque néanmoins Connie. Il me fait de grand signe de la main, je lui réponds par un rapide hochement de la tête. A ses côtés, quelques adolescents. J'en reconnais certain. Il y a le célèbre Eren Jäger, allias le titan de l'humanité. Puis Mikasa, un jeune prodige dont les exploits se sont répondu au sein de l'armée, de même que le petit blondinet. Ce dernier s'appelle Armin, je crois. Mon père m'avait rapidement parlé de lui dans une lettre. C'est un excellent stratège. Il aimerait bien en faire un successeur potentiel. _Enfin, il est vraiment petit. Un vrai gringalet._

_Bonjour Estelle ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Nous nous sommes rencontré ce matin, m'interpelle une voix bruyante sur ma gauche.

Je tourne aussitôt la tête et la cherche du regard. C'est la femme aux lunettes.

_Vous êtes ? sifflais malgré-moi.

Erwin pose une main sur mon épaule, tentant tant bien que mal de m'apaiser. _Bien, je vais essayer de faire d'avantages d'effort._

_ Hansi Zoé, chef d'exportation sous la charge de ton père, le caporal Smith. Mais j'occupe principalement la fonction de chercheur et expérimentaliste dans le cadre de l'étude des titans.

_Comment-ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

_Attends, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais ?

_Et bien… peut-être ? bredouillais-je pour ne pas attiser sa colère suite à un quelconque refus.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû… se plaint Livaï en terminant son verre de vin, avant de se lever rapidement de table.

Il est immédiatement suivit par ses collègues. Seul Erwin reste auprès de moi. Néanmoins, je le vois froncer les sourcils et se retenir de fuir la table à l'instar de ses hommes.

_Hansi, je ne veux pas que tu en parles avec elle, insiste-t-il en la fixant de ses pupilles froides.

_Mais pourquoi ? se plaint la concernée en faisant une moue chagrinée.

_Tes expérimentations ne sont pas des plus sympathiques, et je n'ai pas envie que la vision de ma fille sur les soldats du bataillon n'empire.

_Hein ? Mais voyons, avec un major de l'armée pour père, comment ne pourrait-elle pas aimer l'armée ? rit Hansi en remettant ses lunettes.

Erwin ne répond rien et termine tranquillement sa soupe. En ce qui me concerne, je suis surtout rassuré du départ des autres soldats. Le réfectoire se vide peu à peu et mon stress diminue légèrement. Je parviens à finir difficilement mon assiette, cependant, mon morceau de pain me reste intacte. Je me suis forcé à manger uniquement pour faire plaisir à mon père.

Puis, mes réflexions viennent se porter sur l'échange précédent. J'en ai rapidement déduit que cette Hansi Zoé doit faire des expériences bizarres sur les titans. Si Erwin juge préférable de me tenir dans l'ignorance, c'est que la vérité me dérouterait surement et me donnerai une raison supplémentaire de craindre les humains et leurs viles esprits.

...

...

Une fois que mon père eut fini de dîner, il m'emmena dans le dortoir des soldats. La chambre qui m'a servi de pièce à vivre pour l'après-midi ne semblait pas disposer des draps et de l'autorisation nécessaire pour que j'y couche. A cela, Erwin me présenta une chambre au premier étage. Elle semblait plutôt confortable avec son petit lit et sa table de chevet, pourtant, je le supplia de ne pas m'obliger à m'y installer. En effet, cette chambre avait de nombreuses voisines et donc, de nombreux colocataires de palier. Je pouvais déjà entrapercevoir différentes voix chuchoter entre elles, alors même que leur capitaine était à mes côtés. Infernal. Dès le départ de mon père, je suis certaine qu'un bruit infernal allait naître. Non, je ne peux décidément pas dormir dans un endroit aussi fréquenté.

_Papa je t'en pris ! Je ne peux pas dormir dans ta chambre ? Ou alors dans le même bâtiment ? C'est à même pas trente mètres d'ici.

_Estelle, tu n'es pas gradé, donc il est hors de question que je t'attribue une chambre sous prétexte que tu es ma fille, répond le blond.

_Mais je suis nouvelle...

_Ce qui ne joue absolument pas en ta faveur, les jeunes recrues doivent s'acclimater le plus rapidement possible aux structures de l'armée.

_Mais tu me connais, je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter. S'il te plaît ! Je suis sûre que personne ne trouvera à redire.

_J'ai dis non, Esrelle. Et je suis catégorique. Par la fin des titans, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être difficile à gérer, maugréais-t-il en fermant mes volets. Livaï est tellement plus facile que toi...

_Normal que celà t'es sortis de l'esprit, tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis plus de sept six mois Erwin ! Et tu oses me comparer à ce monstre ? S'il est calme en apparence, son caractère est quant à lui sauvage et récalcitrant, cela se voit à dix mille lieus à la ronde. En plus, ne m'as-tu pas toi-même avoué dans l'une de tes lettres qu'il était un ancien voyou aux abords violents et impitoyable ? Un vrai insociable !

_Je t'ai également parlé de sa maîtrise de lui, et le plus important : qu'il obéissait à chacun de mes ordres sans jamais remettre en question mon jugement, _lui_. Sa compagnie n'a rien d'épuisant.

_Mais...

_Il suffit Estelle. Je ne peux pas te procurer une autre chambre. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que tu te retrouves dans mon bataillon uniquement par ces circonstances... pour le moins dérangeantes ?

_Je n'ai jamais voulu envoyer ces deux garçons à l'hopital...

_Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, petite. Essaye de te reposer, termine simplement Erwin en m'embrassant sur le front.

Puis, ce dernier tourne les talons en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

.

* * *

 **Et encore merci pour vos commentaires, EternalGivrali, Tiff, Guest, no game, mangaplus.**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas Jean-Michelfille, je n'ai rien ! Merci de t'en soucier. J'espère que ce chapitre aura su répondre à vos attentes. ^^**


	7. Premier jour au camp

**Les choses commencent !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille tôt. J'ai très mal dormi et présume que des cernes noircissent désormais le dessous de mes yeux. Le grincement des lattes et les voix de différents soldats m'ont tenu éveillé tout au long de la nuit, sans parler de mes propres pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit. Je devais alors lutter pour ne pas m'échapper par la fenêtre, et rester bien sagement dans ma chambre.

Par chance, je sais qu'Erwin se lève de bonne heure, ce qui me permet de me raccrocher à sa venue incessante. Tiens, je l'entend justement frapper à ma porte, pour ensuite l'ouvrir sans attendre.

_Je vois que tu es déjà prête Estelle, me sourit-il en venant m'embrasser sur le front. Viens, quittons ce dortoir.

_Je te suis Erwin, acquiesçais-je immédiatement en sautillant vers la sortie.

Mais à peine ai-je remarqué la présence d'un soldat dans le couloir, que je reprends immédiatement mon sérieux. Ils sont décidément de partout, ces vermines... Bon, je dis ça, mais je sais bien que les membres du bataillon d'exploration valent, en l'occurrence, un petit peu mieux que le reste des humains. Comme me l'avait si bien expliqué mon paternel, ces hommes et femmes font généralement preuve de bien plus de courage et de bravoure face aux titans. Ils sont le plus souvent droits et soutiennent des valeurs qui leur semblent juste. A voir ensuite si celles-ci le son vraiment...

Et tandis que nous franchissons la grande porte, Erwin me tend une petite brioche tout juste sortit du four. Oh mon Dieu, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé ! Je m'en saisis sans perdre de temps et remercie chaleureusement mon paternel.

_C'est si bon ! Il y a même des morceaux miel !

_Je savais que cela te ferais plaisir. Et puis, comme ça, tu ne pourras m'interrompre la bouche pleine.

_T'interrompre ?

_Mange Estelle. Et laisse-moi t'expliquer certaines choses. Je compte sur toi pour retenir...

Et nous voilà partis pour un cours. Le major Erwin m'explique alors les règles qui régissent son bataillon et les différents grades. Tout en déambulant dans le camp, il me présente de loin mes supérieurs, et m'informe de leurs fonctions respectives. Il ressasse sur l'autorité, et la discipline. Me prie de m'en accommoder et de ne pas faire de folie. Il me précise à de nombreuses reprises que ces hommes sont dignes de confiance, dans la mesure du possible, et qu'aucun ne me fera du mal. Qu'il s'en porte garant. Que chacune de mes fautes sera sanctionnées... J'en ai déjà marre.

_Bon, je vais te présenter à ton nouveau groupe. Viens petite.

Je grommelle et le suis. _Comment ça ? Je ne vais pas rester avec lui ?_ _Bon c'est vrai que son grade lui confer autant de responsabilités que de droits, mais ne peut-il pas jouer sur son influence ?_

Nous avançons jusqu'à une clôture qui mène à une petite bâtisse. Lorsqu'Erwin pousse le battant en bois, et s'approche de l'ouverture, j'aperçois alors une dizaine d'adolescents en uniforme. Ils semblent absorbés à astiquer leur appareil tridimensionnel et ne nous remarquent pas immédiatement.

_Livaï, interpelle alors mon père en franchissant le pas de l'entrée.

_Erwin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demande celui-ci.

 _Mais... il ose parler ainsi à Erwin ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Incroyable._ Le jeune homme à la chevelure plus sombre que l'encre semble se tenir dans une tranquillité sidérante. Tandis que ses soldats peinent, il reste assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, les jambes tendues croisées, une tasse de thé à la main.

_Je viens te confier ma fille. Je dois m'occuper d'une certaine affaire pour le reste de la matinée, et vu que tu t'occupes déjà de la formations de ces jeunes, une de plus ou de moins.

Livaï me lance un regard réprobateur et m'analyse. _Que vois-t-il ?_ Une jeune fille au cheveux chocolat ondulé, aux yeux bleu, et à la mine renfrognée ? La fille de son supérieur ? Une gamine comme les autres ? Une étrangère ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il m'est impossible de deviner le tréfonds de sa pensée. Ce caporal me semble opaque. Intouchable. Inaccessible.

_Ouais, si tu veux. Elles fait les même exercices ? Ou je la tiens juste à l'œil ? demande le brun en arquant un sourcil.

 _Me tenir à l'œil ? Lui ? Non, je refuse d'avoir ce monstre comme gardien._

_Peut importe pour l'instant, laisse-là juste s'acclimater.

_Je ne suis pas un animal, sifflais-je à mon père, la colère ayant tôt fait de me gagner. Arrête de me prendre pour...

_Petite, si tu comptes rester au bataillon, tu dois te familiariser avec cette endroit et t'introduire. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te garder toujours à mes côtés. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vais y aller. Surtout, pas de dégâts, m'ordonne-t-il avant de saluer Livaï et de repartir vers son bureau.

Seule, abandonnée avec ces étrangers aux caractères sanguinaires _vu leur désir d'anéantir les titans, je reste figée plusieurs secondes. Mais la voix glaciale du caporal me sort de silence :

_Bon gamine, tu fait ce que tu veux, mais ne fais pas de bruit. Ces gnomes ont enfin réussi à la fermer, ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, gronde-t-il en plantant ses pupilles hivernales dans les miens.

Une brusque montée d'adrénaline monte alors en moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer brutalement. Manque de chance, mon mollet vient cogner contre un tabouret et je m'effondre au sol. C'est encore pire. De cette position, le brun qui se trouve pourtant à bien quatre mètres de moi, semble me surplomber. Son aura et et sa mine polaire me saisissent et je me mets légèrement à trembler. Il est flippant. Vraiment vraiment flippant.

_Hey ça va ? me demande alors une tête blonde avec une sollicitude touchante.

_Reprend ton travail Armin, l'interrompe le caporal en râlant. Cette fille n'est pas infirme, elle peut très bien se relever tout seul.

Me faisant l'effet d'un electro choc, je me redresse sur-le-champ et prend place à une table isolé.

ooooooo

ooooooo

Le temps passe lentement. Assise en retrait depuis un moment maintenant, j'observe discrètement Livaï et sa silhouette travaillée. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de son exceptionnelle vitesse. Cet humain est de loin le plus dangereux de tous. Il me fait penser à une panthère noire, à laquelle Erwin aurait parvenu à s'accorder des faveurs. Indomptable, rusée. Je ne parviens pas encore à discerner le pourquoi de sa popularité. J'ai ouïe dire que ses soldats lui portaient une grande estime, et l'idolâtraient presque, lui qui porte les espoirs et la volonté de ses camarades tombés au combat. Que sous ses airs froids, ce jeune caporal prenait soin de son escouade... _Non, décidément, je ne perçois rien de tout cela chez lui. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que si Erwin le considère comme son bras droit, alors il ne prendra pas le risque de s'en prendre à moi. Non ?_

Un mouvement sur ma droite me fait revenir sur terre. C'est Conny. Il vient à ma rencontre suivit d'un plus grand.

_On a fini, précisent-ils à Livaï.

Je les regarde s'avancer vers moi. Ils prennent ensuite place devant moi, la table nous sépare.

_Salut Estelle, content de te revoir, me salut le garçon au crâne rasé.

_Salut, je m'appelle Jean, se présente son compagnon.

_Bonjour.

Et les voilà qui essaye d'entamer la conversation. Si Conny m'est légèrement familier, son ami m'est vraiment dérangeant. Je repère immédiatement son regard fier et son désir d'être bien vu. Je ne réponds que par des onomatopées ou par des phrases fermées. Trois autres jeunes nous rejoignent. Puis s'en vont. C'est une sorte de cycle. Ils m'accostent, je ne dis rien. Ils repartent, chuchotent entre eux, reviennent par la suite. Après un temps, je me fais rapidement une opinion. Ils sont dérangeants. Je ne les aime pas.

Une fille portant une haute queue de cheval bave en dormant. Je constate, lorsque Livaï la réveille en cognant sa chaise, qu'elle est extrêmement bruyante. Une autre, blonde aux yeux bleus, est une menteuse hors pair. Elle semble au premier abords fragile, mais je vois bien _à travers ses regards vides, qu'elle n'est qu'une hypocrite. Et cet Eren Jäger... je reste suspicieuse à son égard. Il y a également son amie Mikasa. Elle est belle, silencieuse, neutre. Elle ne me dérange pas plus que cela, ce qui est plutôt surprenant. Je ne vois pas en elle un humain vicieux. Je ne vois qu'une ombre. Elle ne semble réceptive qu'au travers de son compagnon.

Et enfin, il y a ce petit garçon. Armin Arlert. Il m'intrigue. Sa faiblesse ne semble pas freiner Erwin dans ses projets. _Mais bon, qui a dis qu'il fallait savoir se battre pour être un stratège ?_

ooooooo

ooooooo

Bon, d'après ma montre, il va bientôt être 12h30. Je pense avoir assez patienté. Non, parce que regarder ces dizaines de soldats s'occuper de leur appareil tridimensionnel, alors que le mien est encore sagement accroché à mes hanches, je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt. Et puis, on ne m'a jamais appris à en prendre vraiment soin. Je me débrouillais toujours pour qu'Erwin ou le général Bémol me le fasse. C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains, et faisant attention de garder mes mains près de mes lames, je m'approche du caporal Livaï.

_Hum, bonjour.

Le génie me jette un regard désobligeant.

_Tu ne me salue que maintenant ? T'as un train de retard dit donc, se moque-t-il froidement.

_Hum, tentais-je de nouveau. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener auprès d'Erwin s'il te plaît ?

_Non.

_Bien parce que... Non ?

_Pourquoi je me bougerais ? Je ne suis pas ton larbin gamine.

_Je n'ai jamais sous entendu cela, protestais-je en haussant le ton et refermant les doigts sur le manche de mes lames (on ne sait jamais).

_Son bureau est à même pas deux cent mètres. C'est pas bien compliqué.

_Mais... Mais je ne me souviens plus du chemin, bredouillais-je avec désarroi.

_Et bin tu demanderas au premier soldat que tu croiseras.

_Non, murmurais-je avec peur. Je t'en pris, emmène-moi auprès du major. Tu es bien son bras droit, non ?

_C'est ça, son bras droit. Et non pas son coursier, grogne-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

_Je te jure que je ne te vois pas comme tel ! Mais ne me laisse pas y aller seul. A cette heure, on entend déjà le reste du bataillon sortir du bâtiment. Ils doivent bien être une cinquantaine vers les portes à présent.

_Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des hommes.

_Je préférerais encore des titans, lâchais-je d'une voix dépitée.

 _Mince, je ferais bien d'apprendre à me taire._ Les yeux métalliques de mon supérieurs continue de me scruter. Je le vois noter ma position de combat et un léger sourire vient s'inscrire sur son côté droit. Ce simple mouvement facial le transfigure. Dire que je suis déroutée serait un euphémisme.

_Aller, viens, je t'y emmène. Mais bouge-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, déclare-t-il en quittant la bâtisse, sans même m'accorder d'avantage d'attention.

Je m'empresse de le suivre.

_A plus Estelle, entendis-je Conny me crier.

Sans me retourner, je fais un petit mouvement de la main. Toutes mes pensées ne convergeaient plus que sur un unique point : le dos du chef d'opération spéciale. Tandis que je le suis sans douter, je tente de faire abstraction de tous ces soldats qui nous entourent. De tous ces humains. De toutes ces bêtes sans morales et valeurs. Non, je me concentre sur les épaules d'Ackerman, sur ses omoplates, ses trapèzes et ses muscles grands dorsaux cachés par sa chemise immaculée et sa veste. Je me concentre sur sa démarche féline et décidée, sur son léger roulement de bassin qui me fascine tant. Je me concentre sur son aura intimidante mais intrigante. Je me concentre sur cette sombre panthère noire.

Nous ne mettons pas longtemps à rejoindre Erwin, comme me l'a affirmer Livaï. Et à peine m'eut-il emmené devant son bureau que je le vois repartir dans l'autre sens. Non, attends. Alors qu'il se trouve déjà à plus de quatre mètres de moi, je prends enfin la parole :

_Merci Livaï ! Et encore désolée.

Il se fige, pivote lentement vers mois, et m'observe quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

_Tu ferais bien d'apprendre à te repérer toute seule dans ce camp. Demande à Erwin un plan et mémorise-le, m'ordonne-t-il en me transperçant du regard.

Je ne trouve rien à rétorquer. Le caporale hoche la tête et repart. Une fois sa silhouette disparu, je me précipite dans le bureau de mon père.

_Je suis de retrour !

_Déjà ?

_Il est midi passé je te signale, grinchais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_Bien, allons manger, annonce Erwin en posant sa plume dans son étui. Le major se lève ensuite de sa chaise et revêt sa veste qui patientait jusque-là sur un porte manteau.

_Super ! lui souris-je chaleureusement.

ooooooo

ooooooo

 _C'est décidément bien étrange_. Erwin et moi mangeons en tête-à-tête, dans un petit coin isolé du campement. J'aurai cru qu'il m'obligerait une nouvelle fois à déjeuner au réfectoire, mais pas du tout. Il avait même préparé à l'avance une sacoche dédiée à nous restaurer. Je ne m'en plains pas, ces sandwichs sont divins.

Nous parlons ensuite de tout et de rien. Erwin semble nostalgique. Il remémore nos souvenirs communs, et signale que les années passées m'ont apportée beaucoup. Que j'ai bien grandi, que je suis à l'âge où l'adulte viendra prend le relais sur la grande enfant que je suis. Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre. A force de compliments, j'en viendrais même à songer qu'il cherche à m'amadouer.

Puis il lâche une bombe. J'avais raison, Erwin tentait belle et bien de m'adoucir !

_Comment ? Tu comptes me laisser deux semaines ici ? Toute seule ? Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! protestais-je suite à son annonce.

_Estelle, je dois me rendre dans une ville annexe pour rejoindre par le suite la capitale. Je n'y vais pas pour le plaisir, mais par obligation. Pour le bien de notre prochaine mission en dehors des murs, déclare-t-il solennellement.

_Mais as-tu pensé à mon propre bien ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir avec toi ? Je me ferais toute discrète ! Je t'obéirai au doigt et à l'œil ! Je...

_Petite, arrête, me coupe-t-il en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Je refuse de t'emmener.

_Mais pourquoi ? On vient à peine de se retrouver ! me plaignis-je.

_Tu serais un poids, plus qu'autre chose, répond-il avec une franchise amer. Je me rends à la capitale Estelle, pas n'importe où. Tu n'imagines pas le monde qu'il y aura las-bas.

_Erwin...

_Non, tu es déjà sur le qui-vive au district de Trost. Je n'imagine même pas ta réaction une fois que nous serions à destination. Tu te ferais forcément bousculer par une centaine de personnes, en marchant simplement dans la rue.

_Je ferais des eff...

_Tu t'affoles dés lorsqu'un étranger se trouve à cinq mètres de toi, continu le blond en secouant son menton. Il est impossible pour moi de t'emmener. Ne fais pas d'avantage d'histoire, petite.

_Papa, je t'en pris.

_Tu demeureras sous la responsabilité de Livaï tout au long de mon absence. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui causer soucis.

_Le brun ? Pourtant...

_Il acceptera si je le lui demande, répond-il en devinant mon future reproche.

De plus, Erwin est intelligent. Il avait attendu que je termine mon repas avant d'ouvrir la discussion. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais pas manqué de le lui lancer dessus, histoire de salir sont impeccable costume. _Comment ose-t-il abandonner sa fille adoptive parmi ces rustres soldats ?!_

_Bon, la discussion est close, je dois partir en fin d'après-midi, conclu le major en se relevant et époussetant les quelques brins d'herbes accroché à son postérieur.

 _Cette après-midi ? Dite moi que je rêve ?_

* * *

.

 **Bonne année 2016 à tous ! ^^**


End file.
